


The words that define us

by TeeGee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, See chapter titles for ratings, Sexual Content, The Soft Stuff(tm), other tags to be added as they become relevant, various routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeGee/pseuds/TeeGee
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one shots based on one-word prompts to help me get some writing exercise. Different Settings and stages in their relationship for each installment but all Setleth.Latest entry:Rating: T | Prompt: Withdraw | Word count: 2310"After that it became kind of a routine for Byleth to withdraw to Seteth’s office for work in lieu of the library several times a week. Once the exams were over she didn’t really have an excuse anymore, but she muttered something about the kids probably wanting to sneak a peek at the exams she was correcting when she worked in public and how that might become a bother to her. He just huffed amusedly at her hypothetical dilemma and gestured for her to come in."
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	1. Soft (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M | Prompt: Soft | Word count: 340
> 
> Setting: Canon Universe, pre-ts, colleagues with benefits
> 
> Summary: Byleth’s skin felt so unbelievably soft beneath Seteth’s lips as he took his time to map out every inch of her body with her hand loosely tangled in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to this little side-project of mine. I'll be posting short works (drabbles, oneshots) based on randomly generated one word prompts. I'll be using this mainly as little practice pieces whenever the mood strikes!
> 
> They're gonna be different settings and stages in their relationship but it's all gonna be Setleth bc they bring me joy. :,)

Byleth’s skin felt so unbelievably soft beneath Seteth’s lips as he took his time to map out every inch of her body with her hand loosely tangled in his hair. The professor, usually so stoic and a fierce opponent to have on the battlefield, always seemed to melt under his touch whenever they found themselves in these situations and it thrilled Seteth to have the privilege of seeing Byleth like this and he returned the favour by letting his own guard down around her as well. Piece by piece she had managed to carefully start disassembling the wall he had built around him after it had endured centuries and it made him feel exposed and excited and he wasn’t even sure that she was even completely aware of all the things she was doing to him.

Seteth’s path had led him down to Byleth’s thighs and he could feel them tremble already beneath his slow ministrations. The grip in his hair tightening in anticipation of what was to come as he moved to the inside of her thigh and Seteth chuckled softly in response.

“Patience,” he mumbled against her skin and chanced a glance upwards at Byleth’s face. The sight of her, flushed and panting slightly with a glint in her bright, blue eyes, made his heart flutter and when she moved the hand from his hair to caress his cheek, another brick in his wall was dislodged and tumbled to the ground. 

“It is hard to stay patient when you tease me like this,” Byleth replied breathlessly and with a hint of amusement.

“I just want to appreciate all of you,” he replied, turning his attention back to her skin. After a short pause he continued with a smile, “thoroughly.” 

With that he finally pressed a kiss to Byleth’s center. The soft moan she let out at that reverberated through his ancient bones and filled him with long-forgotten and buried feelings. 

This woman was going to be the death of him and Seteth was wholly willing to embrace it.


	2. Knee (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G | Prompt: Knee | Word count: 1088
> 
> Setting: modern AU, established relationship
> 
> Summary: He walked up to her and slowly moved to go down on one knee before her, reaching into the pocket of his black slacks and removing a small, dark blue box in the process. Once he had settled he opened the box and presented its contents to Flayn.
> 
> “Do I look ridiculous?” He asked, his eyebrows drawn together in worry.
> 
> Flayn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at that. “That is not the question you’re supposed to ask her in that moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I actually got around to finishing up another one of these!

Flayn’s feet swung back and forth as she sat at the dining table, already fully set for two and with a burning candle emitting a warm glow on it, and watched her father pace about the room with sheer endless nervous energy.   
  
“Okay.” He started, obviously about to go through his plans for the evening once more. “Manuela texted me that she and Byleth are on their way back from town about ten minutes ago. Which means they should be here in about five more minutes.” He stopped and looked at Flayn who nodded in agreement to his calculation. “And you,” he pointed at Flayn, “are about to leave to meet Ignatz and Raphael at the movie theater.” She nodded once more.   
  
“Leaving you about three hours to go through with this.” She added encouragingly. Flayn had heard these plans about twenty times since Byleth left with Manuela in the early afternoon. But she could tell that her father was nervous about this evening and she would be lying if she’d say that she wasn’t a giddy about the whole situation herself.   
  
“Yes.” Seteth took a deep breath before he turned to pace the length of their living room once more. “And I’ve timed my cooking so that it should be all ready once she comes through the door.” He quickly takes out his phone from his pocket to check the timer he had set on there before glancing over the counter separating their open kitchen from the living space. Just to make sure that his carefully prepared dish currently roasting away in the oven hadn’t suddenly burst into flames without him noticing.   
  
“I’ll sit her down, light the candle, and serve dinner.” He stopped to brace himself on the back of the sofa before immediately pushing himself off again. “We’ll have a lovely meal together and-” he stopped, “Oh Goddess what if she doesn’t like the food.”    
  
“She will. Don’t worry, dad! It already smells delicious!” Flayn interrupted the derailing of his thoughts.   
  
Another deep breath. “Yes. You’re right.” he said, trying to sound confident. “We  _ will _ have a lovely meal together and then I will…” Seteth turned towards Flayn who currently occupied the seat which Byleth would soon take. He walked up to her and slowly moved to go down on one knee before her, reaching into the pocket of his black slacks and removing a small, dark blue box in the process. Once he had settled he opened the box and presented its contents to Flayn.    
  
“Do I look ridiculous?” He asked, his eyebrows drawn together in worry.   
  
Flayn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at that. “That is  _ not _ the question you’re supposed to ask her in that moment.” 

Seteth let out a nervous laugh and glanced to the side. “Yes I know I’m just… worried.”   
  
Flayn smiled softly and leaned down to touch her father’s arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry, dad. You look great.”   
  
Seteth looked up at his daughter’s face and dared to show a hesitant smile himself.    
  
Flayn found her gaze drawn to the box still held up towards her. “The ring is beautiful.” she murmured, reaching out and gingerly taking the box containing the silver ring with the sea green gem embedded in it. She examined it closely in the flickering candlelight. “I’m sure Byleth will love it!” She said and handed it back to Seteth who had moved back into a standing position and, after straightening his shirt, carefully took it back.    
  
“I hope so…” He said, looking at it again himself and seemingly getting lost in thoughts. Suddenly he was startled by his phone’s timer going off in his pocket and he quickly scrambled to place the box back into his free pocket before turning off the alarm and quickly moving to the kitchen. He opened the oven door and was relieved at the sight of his dish seemingly being a full success as the smell of baked chicken filets and vegetables, combined with spices and herbs, wafted from the oven. He turned off the oven and closed the door again to keep the dish warm. Nervously rubbing his hands he turned around and exclaimed, “Well, that’s the first success of the evening. Now everything else just has to go according to plan.”   
  
“I’m sure it will!” Flayn jumped off the chair she had been occupying. “Also this is probably my cue to get going.” She went up to the door to grab her jacket and purse and turned back towards Seteth who had walked up to her to bid her good-bye.    
  
“Have fun, Flayn.” He said. “And text me when you’re on your way back, okay?”    
  
Flayn rolled her eyes. “I will, dad.” With that she gave him a quick hug and opened the door to their building’s hallway, ready to leave but stopping when she heard the entrance door opening and the familiar voice of Byleth echoed up the hallway as she probably bid Manuela good-bye.   
  
Seteth had gone stiff as a board next to Flayn who just turned towards him with one last double thumbs-up as she quickly walked backwards out the door and made her way downstairs.   
  
Seteth quickly did one last check of his clothes. He smoothed them all down, making sure there were no heretofore unnoticed stains on his shirt and patting the pocket that contained the box. He heard Byleth and Flayn having a quick conversation in the hallway before the latter presumably quickly excused herself and proceeded to skip down the stairs. His heart was hammering in his throat by the time Byleth rounded the last corner and came into his field of view through the open door, holding two big bags from her shopping trip in her hands.    
  
“I didn’t know Flayn had plans to go out this evening.” Byleth greeted him, “I don’t recall her ment-” She stopped when she realized the sight in front of her. The dimly lit flat, the set table with the candle on it and the delicious smell in the air, and, in the center of it, Seteth standing by the entrance and wearing a primly pressed white shirt with slacks in combination with a nervous smile.    
  
“Actually it looks like there’s more I might’ve missed.” She concluded with a soft laugh.    
  
“Hello, darling.” He greeted her. “Please, come in.” He welcomed her in with a gesture of his arm and gave her a soft peck on the lips as she passed him by. 

“I’ve got a few things planned for this evening.”


	3. Peaceful (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G | Prompt: Peaceful | Words: 784
> 
> Setting: In universe, Post-SS, established relationship, by which I mean they're freshly married and disgustingly in love
> 
> Summary: "I never expected to find myself in love quite this much ever again," he muttered. "But you've proven yourself to be a surprise time and time again." 
> 
> "Let's just hope the surprises will quiet down for a while now," she replied with a smile as she looked into his deep green eyes. "I'd very much like to enjoy some peaceful times with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no entry to this but I'm having A Month and just needed something real soft so I went back to my list of prompts and wips for this. Enjoy!

Byleth looked up from the document she had been reading at the gentle knock against the doorframe of her royal office.

She looked up to see Seteth standing in the open door, a gentle smile on his face and a stack of papers held against his chest. A little bit of the burden of her work seemed to be lifted off the queen of Fódlan at just the sight of her husband.

"Hello, my love," he said. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I come to deliver some reports."

Byleth nodded. "Of course, come in." 

Seteth made his way into the - in Byleth's opinion quite oversized but apparently fit-for-a-queen - office with long strides and she could feel that her smile was just as besotted as the one on his face.

It was ridiculous, she thought. She had been with the man for a while now but their recent wedding, only mere days ago, made her feel a new kind of affection whenever she saw Seteth. The freedom to finally share their loving gazes and gentle affections in public was a whole new world for her. As was the warmth of waking up next to him every morning in their shared bed, his soft snoring when he fell asleep before her (which he would always deny later), the privilege of seeing him with all his guards down. 

Seteth arrived at her desk and put down said reports. Her eyes caught sight of the ring on his finger and she couldn't help but reach out and put her hand on top of his.

"You could've probably sent a messenger with these, you know." 

He smiled sheepishly down at their joined hands and gently ran his thumb over hers. 

"Yes but I wanted to see my wife," he admitted.

Byleth's chest clenched at his words and she let out a breathless chuckle. "I appreciate it… because I've been missing the sight of my husband as well."

Without letting go of her Seteth walked around her desk until he was right by her side, just as he had been during the war, as he'd sworn to always be, and leaned down to touch his forehead against hers.

"I never expected to find myself in love quite this much ever again," he muttered. "But you've proven yourself to be a surprise time and time again." 

"Let's just hope the surprises will quiet down for a while now," she replied with a smile as she looked into his deep green eyes. "I'd very much like to enjoy some peaceful times with you."

Her hand moved over his cheek until her fingers threaded through his hair. She brushed the tip of his hidden ear. "And it's not as if you didn't prove to be full of surprises of your own."

She could feel his laugh against her lips when he leaned down to kiss her at last. 

Byleth could've stayed here with him for forever. Exchanging tender kisses and touches and just living solely off of their mutual adoration for one another. But sadly she knew that they still had responsibilities they had to take care of. Maybe one day she could retire with her husband and live a quiet life wherever fate would take them, but right now they still had a whole continent in their care which needed their guidance. 

"I think I need to take a look at those reports you brought me," she muttered with her nose nuzzling his cheek before giving him one last peck.

"Yes, quite," Seteth said and straightened himself from where he had been hunched over at her side. He glanced at the papers as if he had completely forgotten about his excuse to visit her and was currently trying to catch up with his train of thoughts.

She gave his hand one last squeeze before he stepped away, attempting to become the queen's professional advisor once more instead of the lovestruck fool she knew he was.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll see you for dinner tonight, then?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied.

He stood there for a few more seconds, as if desperately searching for more excuses to stay but evidently not coming up with any valid reasons. With a quick nod and a last lingering gaze he turned to leave. In the doorway he stopped again and turned back.

"I love you," he said gently.

"I love you, too," Byleth replied and felt the words with every fiber of her being.

Seteth's cape fluttered out of sight around the corner and she deflated in her chair with a huff before she turned towards the window of her office.

She couldn't wait to spend Forever with her husband.


	4. Chain (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T | Prompt: Chain | Word count: 1134
> 
> Setting: Canon Universe, post-AM, they're freshly and secretly engaged :0
> 
> Summary: Unable to stop herself, she reached out and placed her hand against his chest. She could feel her father’s ring there beneath Seteth’s robes, held on a chain around his neck in a silent promise to her in the same way that she carried his ring with her everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I brought you freshly married fluff, this time it's freshly engaged fluff! You know how it is

Byleth had always adored the greenhouse.

The earthy smell in the air, mixed in with the fragrances of the flowers and herbs which were cultivated in the brick and glass building… It had always felt like another world, a refuge from the hectic monastery life during her days as a professor and in the midst of the war.

Now, with her finding herself in the position of the archbishop, she still liked to escape here sometimes. A quick conversation with the staff there and a few moments just admiring the plants and their growth over time could make her forget about the weight placed on her shoulders for a while.

Or even, like right now, foregoing her official robes for some less fancy clothing and digging into the soil herself. The greenhouse was empty this late into the evening, the place only being lightened up by some lanterns the staff had lit earlier. A rain had persisted since noon today and was still prattling against the windowed ceiling, contributing to Byleth’s solemn coziness as she sat at the edge of one of the flowerbeds. She was currently planting some seedlings into the bed, lost in the routine of digging a hole, placing the tiny plant, and watering it generously, all while humming a church hymn from the sermon that morning under her breath.

She almost didn’t hear it when another person entered the building. Only the familiar voice of her advisor alerted her to his presence.

“There you are, Lady Byleth.” Seteth said, closing the door to the greenhouse behind him to keep the steady rain outside at bay. He had a cloak with a hood wrapped around him against the weather. It was black and with golden embroidery similar to the ones on the robes he wore underneath the garment. “I have been searching all over for you.”

Byleth smiled at the sight of him. “No need to be so formal, my love,” she spoke, “no one is here but us.”

He glanced around the greenhouse to confirm her words while she cleaned her hands in the water bucket she had placed next to her, wiping them down against her old breeches. Once he had made sure there really wasn’t anyone else around, he deflated a little, his face and posture softening in a way that made Byleth’s stomach flutter. It was a privilege to see him off-duty and it was one she cherished every time she had the chance to witness it.   
  
It had been a mere two weeks since their clandestine engagement at the goddess tower Ever since they had been too wrapped up in her appointment as the archbishop — and all that came with it —t o spend much time alone with each other.    


“Is there anything specific you searched me out for?” she asked, standing to meet him when he made his way over to her. He pulled back his hood to reveal his beautiful — and soft, as she had recently learned — green head of hair.   
  
“No…” he glanced sideways after coming to a stop right in front of her. “I was just looking for you and getting worried, seeing as no one had seen you since dinner and you weren’t in your chambers.”    
  
Unable to stop herself, she reached out and placed her hand against his chest. She could feel her father’s ring there beneath Seteth’s robes, held on a chain around his neck in a silent promise to her in the same way that she carried his ring with her everyday.    
  
“I must apologize for worrying you,” she glanced up at his handsome face, lit by the candles in the lanterns scattered around the place, “I intended to just pay this place a quick visit but it appears I got lost in my thoughts.”    
  
“What were you thinking about, dear?” Seteth murmured as he raised his hands to her waist, taking their rare moment of solitude to hold her.   
  
_ The War. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ My place in the world. _

_ How much work is still ahead of me. _ _  
_ _  
_ “You,” she decided on saying out loud, not wanting to weigh down their tender encounter with dire talk. There had been, and still would be, enough of that. And it wasn’t a lie, either.   
  
Seteth scoffed amusedly. “That’s reassuring to hear, seeing as you occupy quite a few of my thoughts as well,” his face flushed with the admission, betraying that he wasn’t quite used yet to saying such things out loud.   
  
Goddess, she wanted to kiss this man so badly at that moment.   
  
And so she did, bringing a hand up to the back of Seteth’s head and pulling him down. The grip at her waist tightened before he practically melted against her with a soft sigh.    
  
Their lips moved against each other desperately, savouring this rare chance for them to show their affection for one another and Byleth tilted her head to deepen the kiss.   
  
“I love you,” she gasped when she finally pulled back for air, “so much.”    
  
“I love you, too. With all my heart,” he rasped before diving back against her mouth.   
  
Byleth hadn’t expected her fiancé to be quite this passionate in a public place such as this, but it appeared their recent separation had taken the same toll on his patience as it had on hers.    
  
His arms had come to rest around her, strong hands splayed against her shoulder and lower back, holding her flush against him. Which was a good thing since she didn’t trust her knees to support her full weight in that moment. Not with the way their tongues caressed each other while the rain drummed on against the walls and ceilings of the greenhouse, making them feel separated from the world for just a moment.    
  
She tangled her fingers in his hair, gently tugging at his soft locks and making him hum against her lips in delight. Slowly, they came back to the here and now, slowing their kissing until Seteth was left just planting butterfly kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, and finally her nose.   
  
“I cannot wait to be finally wed to you,” he murmured, caressing her cheek.   
  
“I work everyday towards the goal of a world peaceful enough to do so, my love,” she replied, hugging him and resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. She could feel his deep breath he took in and squeezed him in response. They both knew it would still yet be a while until they could make their relationship public, but they had moments like these to get them through.    
  
Just a little while longer they could stay in the world of Garreg Mach’s greenhouse, with only each other and the rain as comforting company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Hope everyone of you had a calm start into '21. Things are certainly still going on, but writing these two always helps when I just need A Moment so you'll probably continue to get more from me this year!
> 
> Also I wrote a little something for seteth's birthday but never quite got it how I wanted it to be in time. Hopefully I'll get around to editing it into something I like someday, bc lettuce dad always deserves to get celebrated!


	5. Withdraw (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T | Prompt: Withdraw | Word count: 2310
> 
> Setting: Pre-Timeskip, Pre-relationship,
> 
> Summary:  
> "After that it became kind of a routine for Byleth to withdraw to Seteth’s office for work in lieu of the library several times a week. Once the exams were over she didn’t really have an excuse anymore, but she muttered something about the kids probably wanting to sneak a peek at the exams she was correcting when she worked in public and how that might become a bother to her. He just huffed amusedly at her hypothetical dilemma and gestured for her to come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These just keep getting longer, oops. 
> 
> Also the only reason this one is rated T is bc Byleth thinks the word "shit" one time.

Byleth exited the library, a small stack of books and papers in her arms, and sighed. She loved her students, she really did, but with the upcoming exams looming over everybody the library was buzzing with nervous energy as seemingly the whole student body gathered in there to study, either alone or in small groups. It put Byleth on edge and she found herself unable to focus with students pacing nervously behind her back and the frantic whispering amongst the groups when she needed to get her work done.  
  
So now she was walking away from the library, wondering where she might go to work instead. There had been a steady downpour the whole day so everything outside was out of the question. Mulling over her options and resigning herself to an afternoon of work in her serviceable, albeit dark and lonely, dorm room, she walked down the hallway of offices on the monastery’s upper level. Seteth’s office door was open and she caught a glimpse of his bowed head of green hair as she walked by. And stopped.  
  
 _“I could ask him,”_ Byleth mused to herself and took a few steps backwards, placing her right in front of Seteth’s open door again. He seemed deeply engrossed in the document before him, his forehead leaning against one hand as the other held a quill and hovered near the paper, probably ready to put his signature on the paper once he was done reading and approved of it.

Over the months Seteth’s suspicions of her may have mellowed, and ever since she brought Flayn back into his arms about a fortnight ago she could even feel appreciation and gratefulness from him, but she still wasn’t sure if he’d appreciate her asking if she could invade his workplace.  
  
“May I help you, Professor?”  
  
Lost in her thoughts she missed Seteth finishing off the document in front of him and becoming aware of the shadow lingering in his doorway. She startled when he spoke up, nearly dropping her books and writing equipment.   
  
“Ah, no, I just-” Byleth stopped. Why not. Asking couldn’t hurt. “The atmosphere in the library is unbearable right now and I- I was wondering if I could maybe work in your office for the afternoon.”  
  
Seteth blinked in confusion, clearly not expecting that kind of request. “... I don’t see why not.” He concluded after a few seconds and Byleth felt her pulse picking up as if in excitement at the response. He gestured towards the seats near the entrance. “Feel free to sit down over there.” He offers with a polite smile which Byleth returns while thanking him and stepping over the threshold.  
  
“Is there anything you need?” Seteth asked from his seat.  
  
“No, I think I will be quite alright. Thank you. Just ignore that I’m here.”  
  
He nodded in response and she took her place on the sofa facing the desk.

As Byleth laid out her books and notes on the low coffee table in front of her, she took in the sensations of the office. There was the smell of paper and old books mixed with the notes of strong tea and candle wax, betraying the many late nights spent in this place. The rain outside was gently and steadily drumming against the stained glass window behind the man at the desk, who had directed his attention back to his paperwork again and contributed the occasional scratch of quill against paper to the atmosphere.  
  
She took a deep breath and started her own work up once more with a small smile.  
  
They sat in peace like that for a while, Byleth reading through her books and taking notes on the side. When she finally had all the notes she needed to put her lesson and assignment plan for the next few months together she decided to take a breather, leaning back and stretching her arms forwards, she caught Seteth’s eyes as he looked at her from his desk, his quill resting in the inkwell and his arms folded in front of him on his desk.  
  
“Hey.” Byleth greeted him. “Taking a break as well?”  
  
He averted his eyes to the side and _was he blushing?_ “Ah, not really I was just lost in thought. I apologize.”  
  
“No need to apologize. What are you working on, if I may ask?”

He started telling her about the donations he had to manage, the reports he had to read and file away, the expenses he had to approve (or deny) and Byleth soon had wandered over to his desk, leaning against it and listening to him talk while being infinitely glad that she had nothing to do with all this administrative work. In return Seteth asked about her work and they talked about classes and the upcoming exams at first before their talk ended up drifting off towards the students, fellow faculty members, and eventually just general small talk. At some point the rain had stopped and the low afternoon sun that had broken through the clouds shone through the office’s window, using the little time it was still given today well and bathing them both in a warm light. 

Byleth found herself lost in Seteth’s features, coated in the warm hues as they were, with the colourful dots of light playing off his dark green curls. She caught his eyes when he turned his head towards her after he finished a comment about the food in the dining hall which Byleth admittedly hadn’t quite listened to.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Seteth cleared his throat and moved to thumb through the neatly stacked papers in front of him. “Speaking of the dining hall—I better get back to my work so I’m done in time for dinner or Flayn will lecture me for working late... again.” He breathes a gentle laugh downwards, avoiding her gaze.  
  
“Oh, of course!” Byleth replied, feeling heat crawl up her neck and straightening up from her hunched-over position against the desk which she had assumed at some point . “I apologize for keeping you.”  
  
“Oh, no! It was a pleasure talking to you, Professor…” Seteth drifted off before continuing “And I probably needed a break.” He concluded with one last smile before Byleth made her way back to her designated workspace.  
  


She soon finished up her detailed list of talking points for her class for the foreseeable future. She had taken extra notes for each of her students and where they needed to improve and what strengths she wanted to focus on. It was hard work but Byleth had to admit that she had come to care about all of the kids assigned to her. To the surprise of not only her father but also herself. And now, with Flayn joining their ranks, she wanted to give it her all for her, feeling the amount of trust Seteth had put into her in allowing the professor to take care of the girl. 

With one last signature at the bottom of the page Byleth finished her work and took a deep breath. She gathered all her things and walked over to Seteth’s desk once more.

"Sorry to be putting more papers on your desk, but I'm afraid you must approve of this.”  
  
Seteth breathed in a deep breath at the addition to his stack of paperwork, but when he looked up at her again there’s no malice in his eyes, just an exasperated smile.  
  
  
After that it became kind of a routine for Byleth to withdraw to Seteth’s office for work in lieu of the library several times a week. Once the exams were over she didn’t really have an excuse anymore, but she muttered something about the kids probably wanting to sneak a peek at the exams she was correcting when she worked in public and how that might become a bother to her. He just huffed amusedly at her hypothetical dilemma and gestured for her to come in.  
  
From then on he’d always welcome her with a smile and — on her regular days — with a tray of tea for them to share before they both delved back into work. While sipping their tea they’d often talk and it gave Byleth the opportunity to talk about the things on her mind. There were still many things she didn’t feel like she could talk to him about, of course. Sothis, for example, was not something she knew how to bring up. Even when the girl was floating behind Seteth, examining his office in great detail during their tea time.  
  
But it was the everyday and work related topics that she could discuss with him. He would help Byleth when she had a problem with a student or didn’t know how to break a topic down into material to teach in class. Of course there were also more casual topics, like gossip about their colleagues — which Seteth insisted he had no interest in, but Byleth quickly discovered that he’d gladly share some stories from before her time at the academy if she’d reward him with a chuckle and a smile. And she had the feeling that Seteth was probably just as happy to talk to someone casually like this as she was, with how strict his position required him to be.  
  
  
Today, Byleth once again found herself at the coffee table—It might as well have been called her desk at this point—in Seteth’s office.

She was currently reading through some essays from her class’s last assignments, grading them and leaving occasional notes for each student.  
  
 _‘Cute Pegasus’_ She commented on a little doodle that Bernadetta had — probably absentmindedly while struggling to find the next sentence to write — scribbled on the side.  
  
Picking up the next essay on her stack, Byleth was delighted to see that it was Flayn’s homework. The girl was doing well in her class and often offered some surprising insights into some of the topics brought up in discussions, although she tended to drift off topic sometimes in written assignments such as this one in her enthusiasm.  
  
“Bless Flayn,” she said with a chuckle after she finished and immediately garnered Seteth’s attention with these two words, “she’s so excited to be in my class and giving her all, it’s really endearing.”  
  
“I’m- I’m glad to hear that!” he exclaimed, clearing his throat in an attempt to hide his pride at the nice words Byleth had for Flayn. It didn’t work and Byleth was really tempted to call it ‘cute’.  
  
He quickly stood up and made his way over to stand behind Byleth, leaning over her shoulder and asking, “May I read it?”  
  
Byleth, who was _very_ aware of Seteth’s proximity and the warmth radiating off of him from behind her, nodded and handed him the pages. He took a step back once he had the essay and Byleth let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.  
  
Once Seteth finished reading he let out a pleased huff, obviously happy with his sister’s work, and moved to sit opposite Byleth, looking down at the papers between them.  
  
“I must admit,” he started, “I had my doubts about how well she would fit into your class, but seeing her work and hearing the stories she comes back with everyday… it is the happiest I have seen her in a long while.” He finally looked up at her. “Thank you, Byleth.”  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at the use of her first name, and she was glad for her ability to keep an impassive face.  
  
“You’re more than welcome, Seteth,” she replied.  
  
After that, she quickly picked up conversation again by talking about the upcoming mock battle between the three houses and about how it would be Flayn’s first mission with the other kids.  
  
“You’re gonna be there as well, right? I’m sure you’re very excited to see how she fares in battle, with all that she has learned,” she tried to appeal to his pride for her, but instead his jaw tightened and he looked more worried than anything.  
  
 _Probably too soon, after the whole ordeal with the Death Knight. Shit._ _  
__  
_“Yes I’m- I’m sure that she’ll do fantastic,” he said eventually but there was something off about him still. After a few seconds of silence Seteth lightly coughed and said, “Actually, speaking of Flayn, I’ll be meeting her for dinner in a bit and I wanted- I’ve been meaning to ask if you would like to join us? She has been a bit mopey about always just having dinner with me lately, and I’m sure she’d be delighted to have your company.”  
  
Byleth’s eyes widened and she could feel her pulse quicken.  
  
“I- Sure, why not!” she said after recovering from the unexpected question. “I just need to finish these last few essays and I will be ready.”  
  
He nodded, more relaxed again after Byleth’s thoughtless comment. “No hurry, we usually meet when the cathedral bell chimes six. So you still have a bit of time to work,” he turned back to his desk with a sigh. “And so do I, for that matter.”  
  
  
Once they are done with their work, she packed up all her papers into her back, together with her writing utensils, and calmly watched Seteth wrap up his workday. It felt strangely intimate, considering she usually left the office before he did, to see him doing these everyday rituals like cleaning the tip of his quill and screwing his inkwell shut for the night.  
  
And when they left he held the door open for her, beckoning for her to walk past him with a gesture of his arm. When their eyes met as she brushed past him and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
It is then that Byleth finally accepted that the quiet atmosphere of the office might not be the only reason why she keeps visiting this place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth just kinda having a crush without figuring out she has a crush bc she never had one before is my fave. 
> 
> Also I want to take this opportunity here to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos on here. These are just little writing exercises I turn to whenever I need an evening off, and I'm glad for everyone else I can entertain with these!
> 
> Also jsyk English isn't my first language. I try but there still might be a grammar mistake here and there so feel free to correct me on that! I'm always up for learning new things but sometimes I'm too lazy to google how English commas work when I'm just vibing.


End file.
